


Tipsy Snow White

by seraphims



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheolsoo, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Wonhan, am i doing this right, gyuhan, gyuwonhan, i ship, meanie, this is going to be a long ride yall, throwbacks, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphims/pseuds/seraphims
Summary: You don't think the LA boy just grew up to a nice church gentleman right?It's LA.Bad is good.





	Tipsy Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to be fancy af  
> but it didn't work. sorry guys.  
> all the rare ships are here except for verkwan.  
> cheolsoo, wonhan, gyuhan, gyuwonhan,...  
> please give me ideas for some verhan (yes i do ship vernon and jeonghan, they are actually my first ship in svt)

He rummage trough his bag to get his keys. He open the door, not expecting someone to be home.

Like always.

He respect it though, his parent working till late night. But are they just working? Joshua's not a kid anymore, he knows what goes beyond there. His thoughts springs back to bright light and loud music, of course they will be there, having fun.

And now, hia turn.

No one is stopping him, no one can, yet. He grab his car keys and went straight to his room. Throw his bag, loosen his tie, and pull off his blazer. Because he's not going to need it.

Repeating his night routine, locking the door, step in the lift and punch in the last floor button. The ring notifying him he has reach his designated floor. The door opens automatically, he look up and smirk.

"Hong, finally" The other man brought his hand up and pull Joshua out of the lift, "We are really going all the way tonight."

Joshua snickered, "Not the first time, for you."

Meanwhile Joshua's parents are the next best things. Their family has been running the "Hong Tech. " since before he was even born, it was pass down trough generations. And of course, will eventually passed to him

He smirked just thinking owning all that to himself. His parents have to split the deed by half because his father married into the Hongs. But Joshua is going to have it all to himself.

They have been enjoying their family goods since they were a kid. Getting whatever they want and doing whatever they want with it.

"Where are we going tonight? Same place?" Joshua glance beside him, "Aren't you bored with that place? Stuck up girls and the guys aren't my cup of tea."

"Wow, slow down Hong, yes we all are bored with that place," He smirked and raise his phone screen for Joshua to see, "But we are going somewhere better."

Joshua scanned the screen and laugh, "Hell yeah! Knowing you, probably reserved some VIP shit, how the fuck did you get us in?" Joshua step on the pedal speeding up , "We are seriously going all the way tonight!"

 

When they seem like arrive in the right place, Joshua park the car randomly and throw the keys to Keith. 

"You're driving us back," He smirked and walk away with Keith following behind.

"I don't think we both can survive, let's just snatch someone yeh?" He look around and spot a pretty boy,"I found one, either you go or me, cause I'm fine with him."  
Keith licks his lips and the boy in sight notice him, "He is a fine dessert, save 'em for later. Come on the guys are waiting inside."

Joshua saw the guy Keith mentioned and took a glimpse of his red lips. And it was damn attractive.

"Imma go for him later," He said following Keith inside.

Keith look at him in shocked and turn it into a smirk, "Well he better watch out."

 

It wasn't hard finding their usual crowd, they were always loud. Especially tonight.

"YAH! Why you dicks starting without us?" Keith shouted at Mingyu already chugging half the bottle, Mingyu pass it to Jeonghan as he wipe his lips and let out a satisfying sound, "dicks"

Jeonghan burst out laughing and spitting alcohol all over the sofa, "Hong you split tonight with me kay?" He was swaying around already.

"How much have you drunk in 20 minutes Han?" He scoffed at the blond.

Mingyu grab his head and lay it on his shoulder, "He did'nt wanna loose so he drank a bottle in one go," Mingyu chuckled making Jeonghan head fall off his shoulder onto his lap. Jeonghan shifted and nuzzled his nose into (what seems like) Mingyu's belly button, Mingyu face turned cherry red and his eyes darted averywhere except to Jeonghan.

Joshua smirked looking at them, he is still auestioning his choice of boys and decision. It has been a lifetime and Mingyu haven't confess yet, the boy ended up getting dragged around by Jeonghan at this point. 

It's LA, it's not rare.

Seungkwan come in the crowd and 10 minutes later they are playing a drinking game.

"OKEE! I VOTE FOR DARE OR DARE!" Seungkwan said as he raised a glass and chugged it down.

Keith scoffed beside him, "Dare or dare? What are we? Kids?" And Joshua giggle when Seungkwan quickly stand on top of the table to get their attention.

"Uh yes. Come on grab the bottle, you all assholes are playing because we are all going all the way to Manhattan." Everybody laugh and Seungkwan get off the table to take the first spin.

The bottle spins for about 10 seconds before it landed on Jeonghan, "JEONGHAN!" Seungkwan shouted gaining tipsy Jeonghan's attention, "You are drunk already so why not. Strip sexually in front of the chosen people that will gladly enjoy the show you'll give."

Joshua laugh, "We all know who hw'll pick Seungkwaaann," He take a new bottle and drink it up until it's dripping down his chin.

Jeonghan smirked.

He stood up and pull of his jacket, Mingyu is obviously looking away hiding his face. But Jeonghan aren't letting him, he is now standing in front of Mingyu. 

He strip dpwn from his chlothes as the other keep on wooing him on the back. He move his body as if he was a real stripper and Joshua shouted at him, "Someone is not enjoying it!"

Jeonghan's chest was bare and unchlothed at the moment and he moved closer to Mingyu. He look at Mingyu and lick his lips.

He spread Mingyu's legs and sit between them finally gaining the taller boy's attention.

Mingyu snapped his head and look at Jeonghan in the eye and immediately look down. Jeonghan frowned like a child and chuckled, he touches Mingyu's chin with his fingers and lift it up.

Mingyu stare him down with lustfull eyes.

 

"No shit guys, go get a room." Seokmin said as the other laugh at his comment.

Mingyu's face turn beat red and Jeonghan's head is now resting on Mingyu's heaving chest, obviously blood just rushed to his face and the tips of his small ears.

"No seriously you gotta get it straight, Jeonghan is as tipsy as he can get and I think he'll throw up any moment now, and I'm paying so no. I'm not paying for laundry too," Joshua raise his bottle and gestured his hand pointing at the next booth.

Mingyu take Jeonghan's jacket and put it over the older boy's bare skin and grab his chlothes to the next booth.

 

"Bout time," Seungkwan raised his shoulder and spin the bottle for the next round.

It landed on Joshua.

"Oooooh.. Someone wanna take on this one?" Seungkwan turn his head looking at the others.

Jun raise his glass and Josh sighed dropping his head down.

Out of all the guys here, 6 to be exact since Mingyu and Jeonghan just got out. Jun had to be the one who is WILLING to give him a dare.

Jun smirked, "Well this is going to be easy," He licked his lips.

Wonwoo jokingly slap his cheeks, he was drunk it's not that hard, "Watch out Junnie."

Jun scoffed and rest his elbows on his knees, "Fine the, I dare you to not pick up girls tonight."

Josh eyes go wide, "What the fuck Jun?" He slammed his glass on the table not even caring if it's crack, it is.

 

Jun place his fingers on his lips that has turned into a smirk gesturing Josh to shut up, so he did "But instead.." Jun lay back down with a chuckle, "you'll be picking guys, hot ones." Jun laugh and give Wonwoo a nudge, Wonwoo raise his glass in approval.

Joshua just chugged the rest of his drink and rest his shoulder back, "Fine. assholes."

"Good thing yours gonna be sore tomorrow," Wonwoo punch his shoulder and earn a kick from Josh, they both laugh at Joshua's reaction.

Everybody laugh and they did another 2 rounds of dare, then they agree to spend the rest of the night dancing before they feel to drunk to even talk properly.

Right after they got out, Keith immediately take another shots with 2 girls on each side giggling beside him. Joshua scoffed and move to the center of the dance floor to find strangers to dance with.

Until he remembered the lips, his lips. The guy is staring at him.

He walk closer and notice how ethereal he is looking now with the blue lights shining on him. His skin is so white it's like he is made of chin. His hair messed and roughed like no one even care to treat it right.

His white skin, jet black hair, and red lips.

"Snow White.." Joshua chuckled to himself that earn a confused look from the other boy.

When he is finally standing right in front of him, he reach out his hand. His cold fingers touch the slightly taller boy's neck, the acton send tingles all over him.

The older boy draped his arms around Shua and they stay in their position until Shua break the silence, "Can I at least get a name?" Shua look up from and stare at his beautiful features.

The taller boy chuckled, "Isn't it more polite to introduce yourself first?" He slipped his hand around Shua waist and it pulled him closer. They were practically breathing on each other faces right now.

"Josh-Joshua," He continue to stare at the other and inspect his features, trying to remember where have he seen him, "Are you from around here? I mean I would remember someone with your kind of face." Joshua giggled.

The taller boy's lips touches his outer part of his ear, he presses soft kisses. Joshua gasp softly when he bites the top of his ear lightly. The spot where he touches are hot and it's sending shiver all over his body, and he enjoys it.

"Joshua," His hot breathe and the lust when he calls his name is melting him,"I think we'll get along just fine.." 

His lips gradually moving down to Shua's neck, brushing and leaving pink spots on his flawless skin, Joshua responded with a weak moan and he could feelSeungcheol's lips turned into a smirk. He keep sucking while his hand sneak inside Joshua's shirt and rubbed fingers feeling his hard torso.

Joshua's breatheless, biting down his lips to keep him from pulling out another loud moan.

Joshua's eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath, too deep, "sEUNGCheol.." He gripped the back of Seungcheol's shirt, "It just hit me huh, me and my drunk brain." Joshua chuckled and push him away.

He could see Seungcheol's lust turned worry expression.

He walk away from Seungcheol's frozen body and kept hitting on his forehead with his fingertip and chanting the same thing making sure it is engraved on him, "Why am I even drunk? My dead drunk brain. My lonely ass drunk mind. Why am I even drunk?"

Seungcheol is probably far behind him, stuck in a crowd of strangers. Or he could even be dancing with someone new. His heart break thinking of the later.

Joshua sit on a bench and laugh all his heart out, "It is just for fun, amusing to him huh?" He rest his elbows on top of his knees, hand supporting his tired head, eyes closing near to sleep.

"Shua..." Josh sanpped his head up to look at the source of the voice desperately calling for him, and the emotion just hit him all at once, tears that he didn't even know he had drip down and wetting his now rosy cheeks, he look away and lay back againts the bench.

"Please," Seungcheol touches his forearm gently and it soothed him, "Please, look at me. I was hurt then, and plus you didn't even notice me or even know me in there? You were THAT drunk hanging out with that guy and his goons."

His head snapped back at Seungcheol as he stare him down with disgust in his eyes, "Goons? If you should know, they were the one who actually STAYED and help me trough everything that YOU ignored."

Seungcheol look down in shame and tighten his grip on Joshua but releasing it immediately when he realise it's hurting him.

Seungcheol's expression turned into worry as Joshua started sobbing and clenching his own sleeve, he panicked and grab his hand slowly and rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand gently and holding it between his, "Hey..hey..I know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't try harder to stay, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you through it. But for now just calm down and breathe slowly."

He relase his grip on one of Shua's hand lift his chin to look him in the eye, his heart broke when he see how red hs eyes are, and realising the reason is him just makes it even worse, "Okay? Shua.."

Seungcheol guide his hand to his chest as he help Joshua to calm his breathing, he pasified his breathing so Joshua can copy his pace and soothe his own.

His hand cup Joshua's cheek full of dried tears, it send heat all over his body and it soothed him. Joshua gasp for air and Seungcheol immediately put his arm on his neck and the other around his waist. He press soft kisses alll over his face and Joshua giggled slightly at that.

"You're really back.." Joshua said looking him dead in the eye.

Seungcheol twined their fingers together, "And I'll stay," his fingers run againts the other and rubbing his palm along his, "By your side..If that's what you want that is." Seungcheol lower his gaze to his foot not dare to look at the other's face right now, shame flooded him.

Joshua stare into space and bite his lower lip.

**Author's Note:**

> am i doing this right  
> if some of you notice, i deleted the previous one and posted it again. But it's not the same, yesterday i was a bit rushing it and made so many mistakes. So I made some corrections and made the chapter ending a little better than the previous one.  
> idk if the smut will start in the next chapter or another one, will see.  
> and their past and gyuhan alone time will be told soon ihihihi  
> i'm the one writing it but i'm the one who's the most exited.


End file.
